


Take Me Home

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Cheese, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Alternative ending to, "Why We Fight."
Relationships: Jake Green/Heather Lisinski
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Home

Jake looked up in amazement as a helicopter flew directly overhead the battlefield. The side of it read US army. He sucked in a surprised breath, glancing over to where Stanley stood a few yards away, a similar expression on his face.

"Is this for real?" Stanley shouted.

"Looks like it," he responded, but he was wary. They'd dealt with fake versions of the army before. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the men from Jericho, and held a hand up to signal them to cease fire for the time being.

He watched as the helicopter landed several yards away, the blades spinning rapidly and making the air around them rustle the tree leaves. He watched as a large man climbed out, ducking his head. "One of you men Jake Green?"

His eyes narrowed. How the hell did the man know who he was?

Jake studied him. "I'm Jake Green," he responded evenly.

"Heard you folks were in some trouble."

"And where'd you hear that?" He caught sight of Stanley and Eric moving to flank him from either side.

"From a stubborn woman named Heather."

For a moment, Jake couldn't speak. "Heather?" he repeated finally.

"Said she was from here and that we needed to come help you."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Heather. Heather was alive.

Relief washed over him and he stepped forward. "Where is she? Is she with you?"

"No. She's back at camp."

"Where's camp?"

The general looked at him curiously for a moment. "Nebraska."

Jake's eyes widened. "Nebraska?" How the hell had Heather gotten all the way to Nebraska?

"We found her on the side of the road. Been in a pretty bad accident."

His heart sank. "Well is she all right?"

"All things considered."

"Take me to her."

"We're in the middle of a war here--"

"Then give me directions. I have a car. I'll drive." His voice was serious.

The general hesitated a moment. "It's a long drive."

Jake shook his head. "I don't care."

"Suit yourself, Son."

* * *

She lay on the cot listlessly, her eyes shut. She tried to suppress the fear she had that she'd been too late. For all she knew Jericho could already have been taken over. Everyone might be dead.

Jake might be dead.

Heather pressed a hand to her face, unable to deal with that possibility. She'd tried for nearly two hours to get someone from the base to drive her back to Jericho, but each request had been refused. If she hadn't been so exhausted and in pain, she would have started walking. But her rational mind told her if she tried she'd end up dead for real on the side of the road this time.

A shudder passed over her as she thought about the people in town she'd become close with over the last couple years. Her heart ached horribly with the need to know if they were all right. If they'd survived. She prayed she'd been in time in sending the general to Jericho.

"You can't go in there," she heard a muffled voice say and she let out a breath, trying to block the voices out of her head.

"Watch me."

Heather opened her eyes at the familiar voice. Surely she was imagining things. He couldn't possibly be here, could he?

"Sir, there are injured people--"

"My friend is in there," he responded heatedly and she sat up slowly, her body aching with the effort. And then suddenly he was there, standing a few feet away, blocking the opening of the tent. The sun illuminated his figure making it seem like he weas glowing.

"Jake?" she whispered, brushing some hair out of her face.

He stepped closer, his own features reflecting shock as he stared at her. "Heather."

"You're okay?" Her voice was rough and she struggled to stand.

He was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Thank God. We thought you were dead."

Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Almost."

His arms tightened around her just a little, his fingers winding through her dark hair. "You saved us."

"They got there in time?"

"Thanks to you."

She slumped against him, resting her head against his collarbone as relief washed over her like a tidal wave. "I was afraid--"

"I know. I know," he murmured, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he pulled away. "Are you all right? They said you were in an accident."

"Car accident," she said, nodding a little. "I'm okay. Just...exhausted."

Jake smiled faintly, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked in confusion, searching his eyes.

"For not doing this sooner." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently.

Heather's eyes drifted shut as she kissed him back, leaning her forehead against his.

"I've missed you," he told her quietly. "When I thought you were--"

She cut him off with a soft kiss, not needing to hear the words. She was a smart girl. She knew what he was trying to say. "Take me home, Jake."


End file.
